


Let's Stick Together

by HeyMagic_Man



Series: Akaashi's Time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Witch Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMagic_Man/pseuds/HeyMagic_Man
Summary: On a whim, Bokuto decides to take Akaashi to the town right outside of the forest to celebrate his birthday. The only problem is 1) Akaashi doesn't go to town because he tries to stay low as a witch and 2) he hates humansBut...Bokuto looks so excited, what can go wrong?(Yes ik vv late birthday post BUT i made a drawing with it as an apology)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Akaashi's Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Let's Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW ITS SO LATEEEEE and i wasnt gonna post it but then i finished it today and was like 'oh' and i felt like it would be weird if i take out the birthday part
> 
> So yea <3
> 
> Part of a comic series im making (on insta) and i just wanted to make my boys happy :')

Bokuto leapt from above, right on top of Akaashi's windowsill.

“Bokuto, what happened to my pot of flowers that always sit there?” Kenma asked from behind a startled Akaashi. Bokuto ignored him, eyes honed onto Akaashi before a broad smile appeared.

“Happy Birthday, ‘kaashi! I just wanted to come by and ask if you wanted to come to the town with me?” He asked bashfully, his hand scratching his neck. Fond, Akaashi pushed Kenma out the room (“We'll get you new flowers later...”) and clasped his hands together.

“To town?” Ah, the town. It wasn't that Akaashi didn't like the small, quaint town but humans…make him queasy. Distant memories tucked safely away squirmed uneasily. “Uh...” Something black darted from Bokuto's shoulder.

_Meow._

“Kuroo-san!” Akaashi hurried to open the window and the small cat slipped through. Bokuto cursed and fumbled to hold on to something else so he wouldn’t fall. The small cat tumbled and with a poof, Kuroo appeared.

“Humor him, would'ya?” He laughed at Akaashi's pinched face and Bokuto's fallen one. “I told you Akaashi doesn't like the town.”

“Shut up, Kuroo!” Bokuto cried and Akaashi felt a little guilty. He just hated the idea of going to town, what if he needed his magic? What was he supposed to do when something happened, and he had to use it? The town didn't even know because of how rarely he went and if he does something like that then surely, he'll become known.

He hated that.

Kuroo draped a big cloak over him, the gold pin glinting in the light. “There! Just wear that and that--" he tapped the pin, “-will show that you're with Bokuto! No one will even know you!”

Bokuto looked at with big, round eyes his matching cloak catching Akaashi's eyes. Twisting his fingers, he avoided their eyes. It’s his birthday so maybe he should at least try to unwind, right? He deserved that, didn't he? It definitely doesn't have anything to do with the fact that it was Bokuto who was asking him, right?

“Alright,” he agreed hesitantly and yelped when Bokuto cheered and hoisted him to the windowsill with him. “Bokuto--" He yelped when Bokuto swept him up and leapt down.

“What do you want to see? Where should we go? I didn't really think this through because I don't know what you like from the town, but I figured it was the best we could do! Because--" Bokuto rambled and he couldn't help but laugh. Cheeks red, Bokuto looked away.

“Everything's fine with me, Bokuto-san.” He looped their arms together and rested his hand comfortably in the nook of Bokuto's arm. “Lead the way.”

The light danced over Bokuto's cheeks and eyes, stealing Akaashi's breath away before he was turning to him. “Cool, right?” Light flickered near them; the lamps having been lit by a quick a blow from Bokuto.

“Very cool,” he smiled and settled comfortably next to him. With the day nearing a close they had decided to settle near a fountain. “It’s so quiet, today.”

“I guess,” Bokuto's voice was soft and subdue and Akaashi smiled when he realized that he was trying to match his energy. “Did…Did you like today?” His eyes were round and directed to the ground, his tone a bit fearful.

“Yes.” Happiness and giddiness fluttered in Akaashi's chest, never before had someone taken him out for fun. In his childhood, locked away from everyone kept any chances of happy moments to happen. In his adulthood, he was so stressed about his plans that he turned away anyone and was always in a rush that no one seemed to be able to keep up.

But with Bokuto, he breathed softly to calmly his heart, he never had this before. Cheeks a soft pink, he laced their fingers together.

“Oh.” Bokuto looked up and beamed. “Happy birthday again!” He laughed and _whoosh_.

That wasn't right, straining his ears to hear anything Akaashi cupped his ears. “Akaashi?” Hairs on edge, he stood up warily with their hands clasped tight. Shivers crawled up his spine.

“Something’s here,” he said airily, heart sinking and mouth dry. While he doesn’t like the town, it doesn’t mean he wishes to attract something to them. Something that can easily demolish the town within minutes.

Magics linked, Bokuto’s eyes narrowed at that, he carefully cut through their small area before darting into the forest.

_“Run!”_

Wind whistled past their ears as they stumbled over roots and boulders as branches snapped harshly behind them. The treetops rustled and crackled as whatever followed them picked up their pace.

“Stay close!” The forest was disorientating as usual, twisting, and turning to push people away or to trap them here for eternally to starve to death. He knew he should slow down, think, and not get themselves lost but then he felt something slither up his arm and shivers racked through his body, his heart racing and, and, _and---_

“Akaashi!” With a harsh tug, Akaashi yelped, Bokuto veered off course. A hallowing wail echoed in the forest as it hastily brushed past them, unaware of their hiding spot. Under the roots of a tree, in a small dip of land they tangled there.

“Ow.”

He didn’t dare move, chest rising and falling at a concerning pace before he was moving in a flurry of movement.

“Bokuto! I—you can’t just do that! Now I don’t know where we are!” He lowered his voice when Bokuto began looking around them.

“Sure we do! Kuroo and I go here all the time because of this ditch,” Bokuto reassured and when he moved stray grass aside there were remnants of human life.

“Is this Kenma’s snack?” Akaashi asked as he picked the small packet which Bokuto hurriedly snatched back.

“…No?”

_“Bokuto-san.”_

“Don’t tell him, please, please, please,” he pleaded with his hands together. “Kuroo would kill me.”

“Not before Kenma gets to you first,” Akaashi countered but laughed softly, nonetheless. His heart seemed to have settled down and he didn’t feel as shaky as he was before. “Do you know how to get back home from here?” He watched as Bokuto’s eyes darted above to high tree branches before darting to the ground.

“Not really.”

Right, while Bokuto and Kuroo had magical abilities that allowed them to switch to their animals forms, Akaashi did not. Maybe Bokuto knew how to get home from above but definitely not from below.

“Should we even risk it? I mean, I mean that thing could still be out there till morning,” Bokuto said and Akaashi sank slowly back onto his outstretched legs. “Ow.”

“There’s no room here for two full people,” Akaashi grumbled in detest when Bokuto shifted his legs uncomfortably before settling. “I’m tempted to ask you to take us both to the top,” he glanced at the looming trees, “But…” then that thing would be eye-level to them then.

  
“Can’t you just cloak us with something, ‘Kaashi?” His eyes glowed in the dark, Akaashi noted before flushing.

To cast something that would keep the two invisible and safe would require them to link up their magic but it was embarrassing. Bokuto wasn’t like Kenma who was small and could easily fit in his arms comfortably. He wasn’t Kenma in the sense that his magic wasn’t a steady stream of slow magic that pooled together before cooling as one.

Bokuto was big, strong in a way that made Akaashi want to be the one to huddle in his arms. His magic was strong, overflowing as it gave him a steady supply, never too little nor too much, never too fast nor slow. It made Akaashi feel full and good inside that one time they tried it and Akaashi was hooked since.

But he felt a bit ashamed that he was clearly taking so much and enjoying it while he didn’t even know how Bokuto felt. He didn’t even know how Bokuto felt because he never told him no matter how much he pried.

“’Kaashi.” Bokuto held his hand out willingly, completely open and earnest so Akaashi hesitantly sank to his side and clasped their hands together.

“Tell me if I take too much, ok?”

“You never take too much.” He draped his arm over him comfortably, his face pressed into Akaashi’s hair as he waited. Heart hammering, but feeling safe and warm, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Steadily, just like before, their magic linked and he exhaled slowly as he picked apart his magic to do what he can. Slowly, it linked anc clinked together over them, forming a protective cloak over them as they waited for night to pass.

_Clink_.

“I told you they were alive.” Akaashi and Bokuto both jumped, startled and bug-eyed as they stared at the warm lantern hovering above them. Their vision cleared to reveal a frowning Kenma with a nervous Kuroo.

“Shut up, you were worried too!” Kuroo yelped and ducked when Kenma swung the latern at him.

“Kenma!”

“Kuroo!”

They both scrambled up, their legs tangled before falling back. Kenma pulled a face at them.

“Oh shut up,” Akaashi sighed as he carefully sat himself up and brushed away the magic. Still, he clasped hands with the blonde and accepted the steady trickle of warm magic to him. “I’m sorry for worrying you too.” He eyed Bokuto and Kuroo warily, watching as they tumbled to the ground with tears.

“He’s okay,” Kenma sighed dreadfully as if he wished otherwise. His eyes narrowed at the two though. “You ever try that again and I’ll make sure to feed you to the monsters at night.” He turned on his heel and stalked away.

“What!” Bokuto wailed and Akaashi shivered at the thought.

“Enough, let’s just go home,” Akaashi said with warm cheeks and turned away when Kuroo laughed loudly. Leaves ruffled above him so he turned and watched as the two tumbled and tousled as they leapt after Kenma from high up in the trees.

He fell into step with Kenma and turned away when the boy smirked.

“Nice date, huh?”

“Shut up, It wasn’t a date!” He stormed ahead but glanced hesitantly up ahead. Bokuto swung down from a branch and ran backwards before catching Kuroo’s small cat form with a grin. He ducked his head down to hide his smile.

“If you go too far ahead a monster will mistake Kuroo for his next meal, Bokuto-san!”

“WHAT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think this was good? Because I hate the beginning but like the ending


End file.
